supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ''' Ruīji'' lit Luigi en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. Luigi el hermano menor de Mario, al que le asustan los fantasmas, zonas oscuras y muchas otras cosas; él es uno de los pocos personajes con valor (en Luigi's Mansion decide salvar a su hermano y enfrentarse a sus miedos). Luigi es el hermano menor de Mario y él tiene su aparicion en el arcade de [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] que fue lanzado en 1983, y es caracterizado por su traje verde, a diferencia del rojo que tiene su hermano. En algunos juegos que aparece (incluyendo la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie ''Super Smash Bros.]]), Luigi alcanza mayor altura que Mario al saltar. Descripción thumb|left|Luigi en [[Luigi's Mansion]] Aparece en casi todos los juegos en los que ha aparecido Mario, al principio pocas cosaslo diferenciaban de su hermano mayor; más conforme avanzaban las mejoras en la definición gráfica Luigi fue tomando su propio aspecto físico. Se ve que es más alto y más delgado que Mario y en cuanto a sus emociones, es menos valiente que Mario. Su girra verde dice '''''L en lugar de la m'' de Mario. Si bien, siempre ha sido un Personaje secundario, en 2001 hizo su debut como protagonista de un juego en Luigi's Mansion, donde su hermano había sido capturado por Rey Boo dentro de una pintura; también ha demostrado ser de ayuda en otros juegos como ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii (donde si el jugador pierde varias veces en un nivel, ofrece su ayuda conocida como la Guía Luigi) y en otros como Super Paper Mario. En Super Smash Bros. left|200px Luigi aparece como uno de los 4 personajes escondidos y se le desbloquea completando el primer bonus con todos los personajes que vienen al inicio (no importa si se realiza en el modo de practica o en el modo de un jugador), en este juego se consideró un clon de Mario Perfil *''Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi is, in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who seems to always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance.'' En Super Smash Bros. Melee left Luigi vuelve a aparecer como personaje desbloqueable en este juego. Para desbloquearlo, se debe cruzar la linea de meta del Nivel 1 del Modo Aventura justo cuando el reloj marque 2 segundos, en este caso tiene algunas características que lo hacen diferenciar de Mario, por lo que asa a ser un Semi-clon Trofeo *''Although Mario's younger brother has always played second fiddle, Luigi finally garnered the spotlight with his very own game, Luigi's Mansion. Things are looking up for the eternal understudy; he's even picked up his own rival in Waluigi. The day he's referred to as the "lean, mean, green machine" may not be too far off.'' :Nes:Mario Bros. En Super Smash Bros Brawl left|200px Luigi es igualmente un personaje secreto que se puede desbloquear de 3 maneras: la primera es jugando 22 combates en Modo Brawl, la segunda es completando el Modo Clásico sin perder ninguna vida, y la tercera es incluyéndolo en el Emisario Subespacial. Debido a la cantidad de características que comparte con Mario se le sigue categorizando como un personaje semi-clon Trofeo Mario's younger twin brother. He's shy and quiet and overshadowed by his sibling, but he's actually quite talented. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's, and his all- around skills let him overcome any problem. He's a bit cowardly and really afraid of ghosts. Even so, in Luigi's Mansion, he was charged with cleaning up a whole house full of spirits. :Nes:Mario Bros. :GameCube:Luigi's Mansion Enlaces Externos *Luigi (Super Mario Wiki) Véase también Categoría:Veteranos